


The Voyage Home

by salvabon



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Knitting, Movie Night, Multi, Non-Binary Dana Scully, Non-Binary Langly, Season/Series 08, Trans Fox Mulder, all other relationships are up for interpretation, but more importantly everyone is friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvabon/pseuds/salvabon
Summary: Some time after Mulder's return and William's birth, Scully and their friends take an evening off for a movie night.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Jimmy Bond/Richard "Ringo" Langly
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trans Mulder Literary Universe





	The Voyage Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toboldlygohoweverimprobable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlygohoweverimprobable/gifts).



> Lá breithe shona dhuit/ Happy Birthday!  
> I apologize for this being very short, but I wanted to give you this little gift for your birthday :)   
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Jimmy, are you knitting or trying to eat sushi with this,” Scully quipped, looking up from a half finished scarf. Jimmy smiled and shrugged, holding his needles in his hands like chopsticks, a mess of half unraveled wool on his lap. “Oh, for god’s sake,” Langly exclaimed and shook their head. “I don’t think I get it yet,” Jimmy confessed, looking back and forth between his friends sharing the space on the old sofa. “No shit, here, let me help you.” Langly grabbed the wool and needles from Jimmy’s hands and Scully noted that behind the pretend annoyance, they simply slid closer and turned to Jimmy to correct the position of his hands. “You hold them like this,” they explained and guided Jimmy’s hands through the correct motions of knitting. Jimmy still looked a little lost but with every second considerably less so. Scully went back to their scarf, a blue, pink and white striped project intended to replace the one they had made Mulder years ago, that was sadly falling apart from too many uses during high-speed suspect chases. Mulder was currently sitting around a table with Doggett and Frohike, discussing something that Scully was only half listening to. Scratch that, not listening to at all. On the other end of the room, Byers and Reyes were on the last leg of a chess game, that promised to be a close call.  
Social nights had been a long-standing tradition by now, and Scully’s mum gladly babysat every once in a while so that neither of the two, nor any of their friends, had to miss an evening together. Their jobs were risky, they all knew that, and Mulder’s months long disappearance had only made it more important for all of them to enjoy some calm moments. A few years ago, Scully wouldn’t have thought it possible to spend their free evenings in a warehouse out in Takoma Park, hanging out with their co-workers and a group of hacktivists and whatever Yves and Jimmy were doing. Those two were the newest additions to their little group and while the human golden retriever and scarily capable Brit had grown on them quickly, Scully was still a little bit in the dark as to what they actually did. Langly had mumbled something about a blind football league when being asked about their datemate, and Byers had shrugged and called him an “benefactor”. Yves had simply winked when asked what she did and Scully hadn’t dared to ask for more information.  
Scully tapped Langly on the shoulder to get their attention: “Can you hand me the pink yarn?” Just as their friend reached over, the door opened:   
“We have returned with snacks!” Melissa shouted into the room, holding a shopping bag high over her head to demonstrate it to everyone. Melissa, Samantha and Yves sauntered over to Scully, Langly and Jimmy, dropping the bags on the coffee table and themselves on any available space on the sofa.   
“Teaching Jimmy to knit? And I thought the talking chimps were impressive,” Yves joked and grabbed a can of coke from one of the shopping bags. Langly rolled their eyes and playfully boxed Yves on the shoulder, putting the other arm around Jimmy, while Scully, Samantha and Melissa looked at Yves with disbelief: “The what?!”  
From the other end of the room laughter erupted:” Have we seriously forgotten to tell you about the chimpanzee spies?”   
Mulder shook his head in confusion as well. After all he hadn’t been there when that happened and was still catching up.   
“I thought we were going to watch a film now,” Reyes shouted across the room, putting Byers in checkmate at the same time.  
“You promised we’d watch the one with the whales this time.”  
At that, Frohike held up a copy of the film he’d been keeping on the table:“And we’re going to do that now; the chimp story can wait.”  
No one protested. The group had made it through the first three Star Trek films before Mulder’s disappearance, and it had been an unspoken law that they could not watch the fourth one before Mulder returned. They had met regularly to knit, and to support each other emotionally, but now that Mulder had returned and felt well enough for a movie night, everyone was more than excited.  
Slowly but surely, the remaining members of the group wandered over to the viewing area, trying to find any space to squeeze in. By the time the movie started, almost everyone had found a place, with Doggett volunteering to stretch out on the floor. Scully had gotten up to let Muldler sit down, just to then jump on his lap. The rest of the sofa did not look much different.  
Scully picked up their needles again and worked on a couple more rows as the credits rolled by and the film started.


End file.
